


Hospital

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, M/M, POV Derek, Scared Derek, Sterek A-Z
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles is hurt





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

Derek charged through the entrance, people protesting as he rushed past. Up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator.

 

‘306…307…308….309!

 

He flung open the door and Derek softened his gaze. Grabbed at his love and squeezed tight.

“Derek, It’s just a broken arm, your hug is hurting me more than my arm” Stiles whispered fondly at his boyfriend.

Derek eased up but didn’t release Stiles “Sorry” he gave Stiles a soft kiss on the lips. “You scared me”

“I know, I’m sorry”

Derek cradled Stiles’ cheek “I can’t lose you too, you’re everything to me”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Illness


End file.
